kuroshitsuji2fandomcom-20200214-history
Alois Trancy
Alois Trancy '(アロイス・トランシー ''Aroisu Toranshī), born '''Jim Macken (ジム・マッケン Jimu Makken), is the head of the Trancy manor in Kuroshitsuji II. Like Ciel Phantomhive, Alois suffered from a tragic past as a slave and formed a contract with the demon Claude Faustus in order to avenge the death of Luka Macken (Alois' younger brother) and the destruction of his village. Alois' contract mark was located on his tongue. Deceived by the lie that Sebastian Michaelis was the one who killed his brother and destroyed his village, he spent the entire second season seeking Ciel in order to make Sebastina suffer. However, after learning the truth about what happened to Luka from his demon maid Hannah, he directed his affections to her and stopped trying to win Claude's approval. Afterwards, he formed a new contract with Hannah and his soul was consumed by her after his wish was fulfilled to change Ciel into a demon to prevent Sebastian or Claude Faustus from devouring his soul. Once Sebastian's duel with Claude was over, Hannah Annafellows approached Claude's dead body and proclaimed that Alois and Luka would live happily in the afterlife with her and Claude. Alois is voiced by Nana Mizuki (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English). For more information of Alois Trancy, click here. Appearance Alois is a teenage boy with platinum blond hair that has a singular and noticeable cowlick curling up on the left side and icy blue eyes. He wears a long, plum purple frock coat, a forest green waistcoat with vertical black stripes and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts or black trousers, long black stockings, knee-high brown high heel boots with purple laces and a charcoal ribbon tied in a large bow around his neck. On his right index finger, he wears an ornate gold ring encrusted with diamonds and a large ruby in the center. Located on Alois' tongue is his Faustian contract seal with Claude Faustus that takes on the shape of an encircled, gold and orange pentagram. However, his contract seal is not visible at all times as it is only shown if Claude is nearby. Personality Even though Alois had a painful past, he seems to be a cheerful person, but he has a sadistic personality as his emotions can alternate unpredictably from enthusiasm to anger. He also loses interest in things fairly quickly. Alois often uses harsh and impolite language such as "bloody" or other expletives, regardless of whom he is speaking to. One of Alois's few consistent traits is his attachment to Claude Faustus (Alois' butler) as he constantly tries to attract his attention and he showcases an extreme need for affection and acknowledgement. However, his emotions are quite unpredictable. Fluctuating from enthusiastic and hyperactive to angry the next, he loses interests in things quickly and he often uses impolite language. History The unofficial story is that shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped and Countess Trancy (Alois' mother) committed suicide in deep grief leaving his father to search for him alone. During his time spent abducted, Alois claims that he was kept as a slave in an unknown village. An event, which occurred within the said village, left all the villagers dead, leaving Alois as the only survivor. Alois then returned with Claude Faustus and soon became the head of the Trancy household after his father died under mysterious circumstances.However, it is later divulged that he is actually Jim Macken, an orphan from the village. He and Luka Macken (Alois' younger brother) had been treated unkindly by the villagers ever since their parents died, which forces them to survive as thieves and pickpockets. Jim expresses a bitter hatred of the villagers and declares that everyone who was cruel to them ought to die. When a mysterious calamity sweeps the village, killing nearly everyone including Luka, Jim is taken in, along with a group of other boys, by the Head of the Trancy Estate who keeps them as a pedophilia harem. While in captivity, Jim hears rumors about a fairy that grants wishes, and after following the instructions he is given, he summons the spider demon. Despite that, he realizes he has no wish to fulfill and Claude tells Jim to call for him again when he finds a wish. Though Earl Trancy originally despised him for his defiant attitude, Jim sets about seducing him, and, soon, he becomes his favorite bedmate, and subsequently his heir. Jim, parading from then on as Alois Trancy, receives favorable treatment, such as fashionable clothes and more freedom in the mansion. During a meeting, Alois discovers that the person who is allegedly responsible for the strange deaths in the village was another demon named Sebastian Michaelis, during his contract before Ciel Phantomhive, in which Alois then forms a contract with Claude, vowing revenge on Sebastian. When the Head of Trancy dies, Alois becomes the new Earl and releases all the captive boys. Quotes *(To Luka Macken) "They should all die! All of them! Everything, annihilated!"[2] *(To Ciel Phantomhive) "Oh, so you didn't want me to come piss with you?"[10] *"He... smiled! Claude did. How... disgusting."[2] *''Olé!"[1] *(Referring to Claude Faustus) "''Darkness. Darkness. Darkness envelopes me. But it's only you... I desire... I desire you!"[1] *(To Hannah Annafellows) "Hannah, don't you think eggs are pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities."[1] *(To Ciel) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is."[5] *(To Claude) "Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of shit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude."[2] *"Claude, my heart was entwined in a spider web. You'll always be my Highness." Trivia *The name 'Alois '''means "famous warrior" in German. *According to Claude Faustus during the contest in the maze, Alois' favorite food is oily fish and chips. **However, this may or may not be true as Alois had rigged the questions and answers to help Claude win.[3] *Despite his hatred of them, every single one of Alois' servants is a demon. **He also looks at Claude (a demon butler) as a role model.[1] *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Olé''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him.[1] *Alois can speak Latin. *Aloi's birthday is at November 5th. *There's no proof that Alois is the real son of the Former Trancy Head and Countess Trancy. *Alois' Faustian contract is known to only appear when Claude is close to him. *Alois is easily frightened of childish things such as the dark and being alone. *Alois only wanted love, which is one reason why he is attached to Claude and thinking that he can give him love. Gallery Alois Trancy by Perry noid.png Z-large--AnimePaper-scans Kuroshitsuji hyde333(1 47) THISRES 284771.jpg 936full-kuroshitsuji-ii-poster.jpg -large--AnimePaper-scans Kuroshitsuji CuteSherry(1 45) THISRES 281438.jpg Alois.Trancy.240.297218.jpg Tumblr lqt7s36jPL1qgai1u.png Alois-Trancy-alois-trancy-17113771-853-479.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters